


The Skin Pit

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Fights, Gen, Orangutans, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000, prize fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prize fighting in Ankh-Morpork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin Pit

Ankh-Morpork offers all kinds of entertainment, most, for purely capitalist reasons, directed at a coarser element. The Skin Pit on the outskirts of the Shades was an establishment for an element so coarse it might be called jagged.

Tonight was free-form night, meaning that the Ring now accepted fighters of any races. It was a big night for the owner, Mr Rosser. Fur flew, as did skin and the occasional limb (and not all of those belonged to zombies), and the crowds - all packed in a small room, breathing each other's sweat – roared, pounded and screamed.

Another challenger was dragged out of the ring. In the last half-hour the waiting list for the Ring had dwindled too swiftly, and Rosser was becoming anxious. The champion sat in his corner, spread out over an inhumanly wide area. His animal stink overpowered even the stench of the audience.

"Who's next?" screamed the announcer. "Who is the strong man who will finally beat the Librarian? Do you have what it takes?!"

A slim figure floated into the ring, cracked her knuckles, and grinned. "Looks like fun," said Sally.

Mr Rosser felt a wonderful warm glow in his heart. He loved free-form night.


End file.
